At Long Last
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Several months after the fire Lucky and Elizabeth are finally reunited.


**Disclaimer:** General Hospital is © ABC. This story is about Liz and Lucky's reunion after the fire. Jason didn't leave after the bomb, but also never developed feelings for Elizabeth.

**__**

At Long Last

By: Stealth Photographer

Liz said, "I don't think I'll ever get over him. But the thing is, I don't think I want to."

Jason asked, "Why is that?"

Elizabeth said, "If I get over him, then I'll have to finally admit that he's dead, and not coming back. I know I should, but there is something inside of me, that won't let me believe that."

Jason said, "I read in a book somewhere that people truly in love can sense when someone has died. They feel it in their hearts.

Liz just sat there thinking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky paced back and forth in his room that he was locked up in.

Faison came in and said, "Are you ready to move again?"

Lucky said, "Like I really have a choice."

Faison said, "I'm glad you are finally ready to admit defeat."

Lucky said, "That is something that I will never do."

Just then both Helena and Moreno came in.

Helena said, "You'll be amazed at what you will do."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason and Liz are ridding on the back of Jason's motorcycle. Unknown to them Moreno is watching.

Moreno said, "Soon you will pay for shooting me, and Sorrel will pay for betraying me.

The two rode on down the street when a fallen tree stopped them.

Jason said, "Now we've got to take the long way around."

Elizabeth said, "Is it just me or has it got deadly quiet?"

Moreno stepped out of the shadows and said, "You are right my dear."

Elizabeth grabbed Jason's arm as he said, "Moreno. But Sorrel finished you off."

Moreno said, "Oh he tried, but I had a little bit of help."

Elizabeth said, "Who would help a creep like you?"

A familiar voice said, "That would be me."

Elizabeth said, "No, it can't be."

Out of the shadows stepped Helena.

Jason said, "What do you want?"

Helena said, "I'm just going to reunite Young Miss Webber with an old friend."

Just then the sky was filled with a strange fog. Moreno and Helena put on gas masks as Jason and Elizabeth collapsed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They awoke a few hours later, in a room similar to the one Lucky is in. But what they didn't know was that Lucky was right next door in a sound proof room.

Elizabeth said, "Man I wish Lucky was here."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky paced back and forth in his new room and said, "I sure wish Elizabeth was here."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They both walked to the wall and sat against it. Unknown to them, they were back to back with each other.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth said, "If none of this had ever happened. Right now we'd…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky said, "…be at the docks and…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth said, "…Lucky would hold me in his arms while…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky said, "…the waves would be crashing on the shore. Then Elizabeth would talk about how she would love to paint it, and… "

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth said, "…he would run off and buy, and bring me the paint and supplies so I could do it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucky said, "Elizabeth…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elizabeth said, "Lucky…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Both of them said, "…I need you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason said, "So how about we break out of here?"

Elizabeth said, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Moreno said, "Now to take care of Sorrel."

Helena said, "The three of us will be right back."

Faison said, "Try not to fail."

A dumb guard said, "Um, yes sirs, um maams, uh sir maams."

Faison said, "Remind me to hire more intelligent men."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason took some plastic explosives out of his jacket and blew the wall off to the out side. He also blew Lucky's outside wall up too, but he had been drugged so he slept right through it.

Jason said, "Let's go."

Elizabeth followed Jason, but at the wall stopped and said, "I have a strange feeling."

Jason said, "Worry about it later."

Elizabeth said, "I guess your right."

They ran off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours later Luck woke up saw the hole and escaped.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours later the three of them drug Sorrel back to throw him in a room when they saw their other three captives escaped.

The guard said, "There was an explosion, but that's all."

Helena shot the guard dead.

The four of them said, "Why can't evil people ever win?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Liz said, "He's a friend of mine, and that's all."

Nikolas said, "He wants more then that."

Lucky walked up to Liz's studio when he heard Liz and his brother Nikolas fighting.

Liz said, "Is that all that you believe. That we're sleeping together. Well then I guess your right."

Lucky turned around and collapsed on the window and said, "Elizabeth…" A tear fell from his cheek, and he felt like his heart was breaking."

Nikolas said, "I knew it," and he left.

Jason said, "Why did you tell him that lie?"

Lucky perked up.

Elizabeth said, "He didn't believe me when I told him the truth. Some day he'll understand the truth."

Just then the feeling came over her again and she ran to the window looked out and said, "Lucky?'

Lucky looked up and said, "In the flesh."

He stood up and they stared out each other for a fraction of a second, before Elizabeth leaned forward and embraced him. "Oh I missed you so much. But wait you were dead."

Lucky explained about the kidnapping and the room he was in. Then recently an explosion blew the wall off and he escaped.

Liz said, "That was like the room we were in. You must have been next door. I knew I felt something."

Lucky and Liz entered the building and Jason gave Lucky a hug and said, "I'll leave the two of you alone for a while."

Lucky said, "Thanks man."

They spent the time looking at the sunrise when Lucky said, "You think we should tell Nik the truth?"

Liz said, "Nah, he's a smart kid, but a little nieve in the ways of the world."

Lucky said, "Maybe some day in the future, a girl will blackmail Emily and then help us stop a drug dealer, who will kidnapped Emily. Emily will fall for the kidnapper, and Nik for the Black mailer."

They both had a good laugh at the thought of it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well tell me what you thought and tell me if you want to see another Lucky and Liz story.

And if you want more Lucky and Liz action, check out

Power Rangers' Rainbow Warriors: The Intro Saga

And

Power Rangers' Rainbow Warriors: The Spirit Saga

Plus check out [http://StealthPhotographer.homestead.com/files/1/index.html][1] for more action.

   [1]: http://StealthPhotographer.homestead.com/files/1/index.html



End file.
